The invention relates to a lid for closing an automobile body recess, particularly a fuel filler inlet compartment lid for a motor vehicle, that is pivotally connected by means of a hinge, a hinge arm being fastened at the body recess.
A lid of the initially mentioned type is known on the basis of DE-AS No. 1 907 659. This arrangement has the disadvantage that neither at the lid, nor at the body recess, measures are taken in order to, on the one hand, ensure a course of the lid that is flush with the shell of the body and, on the other hand, ensure a constant gap, on the side of the circumference, between the lid and the adjacent body wall.
DE-GM No. 76 31 183 concerns a filler inlet compartment lid for closing an automobile body recess that receives the fuel filler neck of motor vehicles, where the filler inlet compartment lid is connected with the body recess by means of a snap joint. On the side that faces away from the snap joint, a U-shaped guide piece is injection-molded onto the interior surface of the filler inlet compartment lid, a rubber buffer being slidably held in this U-shaped guide piece and interacting with a diagonally extending surface of the body recess in the closed position of the filler inlet compartment lid.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that by means of the rubber buffer only the partial area of the filler inlet compartment lid that faces away from the snap joint can be adjusted to be flush with the shell of the body, but not the area facing the snap joint. It is very difficult, in the case of this construction, to obtain a constant gap between the filler inlet compartment lid and the adjacent opening of the body.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures at a lid or at an automobile body recess that manufacturing tolerances can be compensated in a simple way when the lid is mounted so that, on the one hand, a surface transition from the lid to the body takes place that is flush with the shell of the body and, on the other hand, a surrounding constant gap is ensured between the lid and the opening in the body. In addition, it must be possible to mount the lid rapidly and easily.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing that the hinge arm projecting into the body recess, is held in position at the body recess by means of an adjusting device.
The main advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by means of the mounting of an adjusting device between the hinge arm facing the body recess and the body recess, during the mounting, an adjustment of the lid is possible in all directions, whereby the gap on the side of the edge as well as the surface course of the lid that is flush with the shell of the body can be adjusted in the desired way with respect to the adjacent body. In addition, the lid can be fastened at the body recess in a fast and simple way. The components of the adjusting device can be manufactured easily and cost-effectively. The adjustable stop element also contributes to a good adjustment of the lid.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.